


一场出乎意料的葬礼

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Theatre, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 棺材里的是伊万，而始作俑者不是阿尔弗雷德。
Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	一场出乎意料的葬礼

“我有一定的心理准备，”阿尔弗雷德难过地说，“但是 **这** 就实在太出乎意料了。”  
亚瑟面色沉郁地拍了拍他的肩膀：“虽然你们以前总是打架，但是发展成这样并不是我的期望。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“伊万作出了卓绝的牺牲。”  
弗朗西斯在胸口划了个十字：“还请你们往前一步，让我把这束花献给他吧。”  
前面的三人挪动着给他腾出空位，但他们的目光一直没有从棺材内移开。  
伊万躺在里面，双手交叠，面容沉静而苍白，嘴唇毫无血色。  
他穿着火红的裙子，戴着黑色的假发。

时间倒回到一周前，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉推开图书馆小组学习室的门，就见四个男人围绕着桌子正襟危坐。她艺术学院的同学林晓梅坐在一个亚裔男人旁边，正手忙脚乱地把什么东西塞进桌子底下。  
“干什么这么严肃？”伊丽莎白是个勇敢又坚韧的姑娘，虽然场面十分诡异，但她很快找回了轻松淡定的气场。  
“啊，你来啦丽兹，”林晓梅见进来的是她松了口气，又把藏到桌子下的奶茶拿出来了。“我大表哥说，他们几个想帮忙宣传咱们下周首演的那部戏。”  
王耀笑着跟伊丽莎白握了个手：“感谢你平时照顾我们家晓梅啦。”  
林晓梅叹了口气，对她哥十分没辙：“毕竟这种演出平时来的大部分都是咱们戏剧系的亲友，如果这次能在全校范围内扩大影响力也是不错的。”  
伊丽莎白稍微眯起了眼。这屋子里的四个男人她都知道，如果说王耀是想支持自家妹妹的剧倒还比较合理，但另外三个人的动机就十分可疑。一个工程学院的，一个商学院的，一个医学院的，怎么看都和她们戏剧系不搭边。  
被她质疑动机的三个人表示自己很冤枉。  
“我是英国人，爱好戏剧难道不是正常的吗？”  
“我是法国人，热爱艺术难道不是正常的吗？”  
“我以前是伊万的室友，关心他的剧成不成功难道不是正常的吗？”  
所有人都看着阿尔弗雷德。  
“没必要，这样真的没必要。”亚瑟说。  
“请诚实面对自己的欲望。”弗朗西斯说。  
“你不就是想看伊万女装反串吗？”王耀说。  
伊丽莎白和林晓梅对视了一眼，难掩内心的激动。  
“才不是我想看伊万反串！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我只是想让 **更多人** 看到他反串！”

“这么刺激？”伊丽莎白忍不住脱口而出。

“其实阿尔弗雷德说的有道理，”亚瑟掏出一根马克笔，开始在学习室的白板上写写画画。“虽然你们这部戏大量使用反串是因为艺术目的——体现性别的流动性也好培养演员的演技也好——但是不可否认，反串也确实是这部剧的一大卖点。”  
伊丽莎白表示同意，她很清楚自己这个专业往往都是在艺术和商业间寻求平衡：“但是我并不希望让观众误解这是一部仅仅靠反串博人眼球的低俗剧。”  
“当然不，”亚瑟说，“所以我们要用更高雅的方式包装它。”  
他在白板上写下了“多元”，“包容”，“大胆尝试”，字母全部大写。

“其实我觉得剧情本身也挺有卖点的，”林晓梅吸着奶茶向编剧伊丽莎白投去钦佩的目光，“乱伦，殉情，精神错乱什么的。”  
“这也得感谢你跟我分享的那些作品。”伊丽莎白笑得甜美。  
“好极了，”亚瑟说，“你们也知道我们的学生有多开放，他们肯定喜欢这些。”  
王耀脸色十分复杂。

“再问一个更实际的问题：你们的票价定在多少？”  
“每张五美元，”伊丽莎白回答，“基本上我们系的学生演出都是这个价格。”  
“太低了，”亚瑟果断道，“环球剧院一张站票五英镑，而你们卖的都是坐票，把价格提高一点！”  
弗朗西斯嗤之以鼻：“你倒是不会说环球剧院一张站票居然要五英镑，还不如学生演员良心。”  
亚瑟本来准备动手的，但是林晓梅的插话免去了一场惨案的发生：“我们的水平和环球剧院本来就没有可比性啊。”  
商学生咳嗽了一声：“你们要忽悠……要吸引的那部分观众又不在乎这个。”

“艺术被铜臭味玷污了！”弗朗西斯痛心疾首，“听我的，小姐们，只要你们这部剧本身足够吸引人，观众的增加就是自然而然的。所以说——”  
法国人撩了一下头发，嘴角浮现出一个极富魅力的微笑：“不如你们增加一些特殊环节。比如下台和观众互动，我相信没有人能抵挡你们这种美人。”

伊丽莎白耸肩：“你说的挺有道理，但我也是反串的啊。”  
“粘胡子的那种。”林晓梅补充说。  
“不过丽兹，互动环节还是可以安排在其他地方的。”

距离首演还有大约一周，时间紧迫。弗朗西斯被抓了壮丁去帮忙给戏剧的传单设计提修改意见，阿尔弗雷德则欣然接受了去各类社交媒体散播消息的任务。  
而王耀表示，他只需要在上课的时候给学生们稍微推荐一下这部戏。  
“这就是做助教和讲师的好处啊。”  
林晓梅和伊丽莎白继续商量怎么增加互动环节去了。

首演的那一天，阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟，弗朗西斯和王耀在学校小剧场外相遇，弗朗西斯手里还捧着一束玫瑰。  
“看来我们的营销策略还挺成功的！”阿尔弗雷德张望了一下排队的人群，“一想到这么多人都会看到北极熊穿裙子的样子……哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“小点声阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟说，他嫌弃地瞥了一眼弗朗西斯手里的花，“你这东西又打算送给谁，青蛙？我可没看到你的约会对象。”  
“你可真浅薄，我就不能给演员献花？”  
他们排到了队伍前列。负责检票的是两位漂亮的年轻女士，眉目有些相似，而且都有一头铂金色的秀发。只是一个短发且波涛汹涌，一个长发且冷若冰霜。  
“但说真的，”阿尔弗雷德把目光从短发姑娘的胸口上移开，将手里的票交给面前的长发姑娘并对她露出阳光灿烂的微笑。虽然表情冷漠但她无疑是个美人。“嘿女士你这么漂亮要是多笑笑就好了！——但说真的，我们看彩排的时候伊万虽然穿了戏服但是没有化妆。我已经迫不及待看他烈焰红唇的样子了哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”一直沉默的王耀说，“我以为你记得伊万的一个角色有武器。”  
“我的确记得，不是斧头吗？”阿尔弗雷德带头进了剧院，领着他的伙伴们走向离舞台最近的第一排。“他又没理由袭击我。英雄的网上宣传可是帮他增加了不少票房！”  
“之前没有，”王耀深深地看了美利坚小伙一眼，“但是在你目光调戏了他姐姐，言语调戏了他妹妹之后，可能就有了。”  
弗朗西斯“噗”了一声，然后把脸藏进玫瑰花后面憋笑。

“不不不他没可能知道的对吧他应该在后台忙着做准备我应该很安全对吧……亚瑟你站起来干什么？你要去哪？”  
“后台，”英国人优雅地说，“这种大事怎么能没人通知伊万呢？”  
“NOOOOOOOOOO！！！”

伊万·布拉金斯基此时自顾不暇。  
他裙子穿了，假发戴了，甚至血一样的口红都涂上了，却在距离上台还有五分钟时听到了一个晴天霹雳的消息。  
“这和彩排的不一样！”他和伊丽莎白据理力争，“你们之前根本没跟我说过，我怎么可能准备好？”  
“我要是提前跟你说你还会答应吗？”打扮成骑士模样的姑娘大喇喇叉着腰，“别挣扎了伊万，你今天不做也得做，做也得做。这可是整个剧组的心血，别因为你的自私毁了它。你可是我们最好的演员之一，”她换了一种鼓励的语气，“这种表演还不是随手拈来？”  
伊万不得不承认这女人实在心狠手辣。但凡她提前哪怕一天告诉他这件事，伊万都会坚决拒绝让她另请高明，可是演出马上就要开始的现在，根本来不及找其他人来替他，而伊万也不可能允许自己花费了一学期心血的项目有任何不完美。  
他尝试做最后的挣扎：“但是你确定这能行吗？如果观众不配合……”  
伊丽莎白笑眯眯地拍了拍他的胸口：“放心吧，你那四个好朋友都来了还坐在前排，就算别人不配合他们也一定会配合的。”  
这个仇，伊万记下了。

舞台上，名为格蕾丝的角色在历经了背叛、复仇和精神失常后终于走向了毁灭的结局。  
“她”静静躺在棺材里，毫无生气，故事在此也达到了一个悲剧的高潮。  
伊丽莎白扮演的骑士走到了台前。  
“结束了，”骑士说，“对于这个家庭的所有人来说金钱与爱恨的纠葛还如火如荼，但是对格蕾丝，这位出生起从未感受到哪怕一天快乐的可怜女人而言，一切都已经结束了。”  
“他”顿了顿，似乎在整理思绪。  
“她孤零零地躺在棺材里——有人在乎她的死吗？”  
坐在前排的四个人全神贯注地看着伊丽莎白和她身后的棺材，深感这情感氛围的塑造还真是不赖。  
可是伊丽莎白还没说完。  
“来吧，亲爱的旁观者，你们以为这一切与你们无关吗？不，不，这可怜女人身上凝聚的正是人类不幸的缩影，来吧！来吧！”  
“等等，”亚瑟低声说，“她是在冲我们打手势吗？”  
“来吧，到这里来，与我一同参加这孤独者的葬礼；看看她！”  
“真的，”王耀脸色煞白，“她视线都和我对上了！”  
“看看她没了血色的脸孔，饱经折磨的灵魂，好好记住吧！”  
“虽然没想到会这样，但感觉还挺好玩的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你说伊万会不会在棺材里打哈欠？”  
“来吧！！”伊丽莎白的声音响彻剧院，很难说这是台词本身自带的的情感还是说她在威胁前排的四个围观者。弗朗西斯率先站起来，他捧着玫瑰毅然决然地走向舞台：“看到没柯克兰，这就是带花到剧院的意义！”  
“等等！”阿尔弗雷德努力压低嗓音，“这可是布拉金斯基的葬礼你们怎么能不让我打头？”  
“这不是伊万……算了。”王耀摇了摇头，也跟着他们往台上走去了。  
亚瑟做得更绝。商学院精英想起了那场在学习室的谈话，立刻明白这是伊丽莎白和林晓梅设计的“观众互动”环节。于是这位英国人诚恳地望向自己身边和第二排的观众，以低沉庄严的声调宣告：  
“来吧，兄弟姐妹们，让我们一起，同这个饱经折磨的灵魂告别吧。”  
亚瑟走上台时身后跟了一串被他唬住的观众。

伊万并没有在棺材里打哈欠。他躺在里面一动不动，双手交叠在身前。他的演技实在过于出色，似乎连呼吸都没有了。  
此刻，这位装死的俄罗斯人被一圈观众团团围住。  
“天哪，”有人捂住嘴说，“这真是太震撼人心了，‘她’就像是真的死了——”  
继亚瑟之后，弗朗西斯显然也入了戏。他将手中的玫瑰轻轻放入棺材，然后在伊万假发头套的刘海部位吻了一下：“愿这与你无比相配的玫瑰伴你安睡，可怜的女人！”  
舞台上参加“葬礼”的人群突然一阵骚动。

戏剧的首演大获成功。在阿尔弗雷德的推波助澜下，一段观赏感言在学生中传播开来：  
“这部剧实在太震撼了，完全超过我的预期！它甚至还有观众互动情节！我就是一名幸运的加入互动的观众——那真是我这辈子看剧最感动的时刻！有一个长发的男人给棺中的格蕾丝献上花束还祝福了她，接下来，天啊，我亲眼看到格蕾丝眼角滑下了眼泪！这就好像是这不幸了一生的女人在死后才终于得到一点善意，于是在她的灵魂感召下本已死去的肉体流下了她这一生最后也是最美丽的泪水……”

而回到首演当晚，阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟，弗朗西斯和王耀一直在剧院里等着伊万卸妆出来。在他们看不到的后台，冬妮娅和娜塔莎正和伊万交谈。  
“演得太棒了哥哥，”娜塔莎苍白的脸都激动红了，“我就知道不管什么角色哥哥都能演绎得很完美！”  
伊万干笑着试图把妹妹的手从胳膊上扒拉下来。而冬妮娅注意到了弟弟的眼睛还是红的：“没事吧，万尼亚？你还没有出戏吗？”  
伊万摇了摇头，咬牙切齿。  
“该死的法国人——他那束玫瑰的花粉差点让我在台上把喷嚏打出来！”

——很遗憾，那段感动了无数观众和转发者的“棺中流泪”戏码，正是这位可怜的俄罗斯人努力憋喷嚏憋出来的。

伊万吸了吸鼻子，伸手去拿他某个角色的道具斧头。  
“万尼亚？你要做什么？”  
俄罗斯人站起身，举着斧头在灯光下比划了一下。搭配他依旧通红的眼睛，这场面十分吓人。  
“首演结束了，票钱都付了，”他微笑着说，“有些观众就不需要啦。”


End file.
